


Angel's at Dipsticks.

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drug Abuse, Drug Addict Castiel, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Nurse Dean, On Haitus, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 09, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stripper Castiel, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I came up with this idea after seeing a video of men twerking in heals.</p><p>A couple months after Dean kicked Cas out of the bunker he goes on a hunt in Council Bluffs, Ia and has the biggest surprise of his life.</p><p>This is a very slow build but eventual Destiel...</p><p>((More tags to be added later when I think about it))</p><p>THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED.!! It is just on haitus. I have written and rewritten the newest chapter a billion times and I'm not happy with it. Bright side. I left off on a spot that's not a cliff hanger and could be the end. But it is not. I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic yes Castiel does drugs. Think endverse Cas, but not as far in. This is only a few months into his drug addiction and with the help of Dean he gets better.  
> Please, Please, no one do drugs. They are bad things. If you know anyone doing them please get them the help that they need. These are not things to mess around with they are very dangerous and more often than should happen, people don't get the help they need before it's too late.

“Sam, I’m going to the bar. I’ll be back later.” Dean said as he was walking out the door.

“Yea, bar, who do you think your joking. Have fun at the strip club.” Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes in reply and closed the door.

Dean was in fact going to the strip club. But after going to Lipsticks for a bit and realizing how much he missed Cas and he was alone and didn’t have to worry about anyone he knows finding out he went to the mens strip club. He asked the Petite light skin girl giving him a lap dance to stop as politely as he could when those words are coming out of your mouth, handed her a 20$ bill and walked out. The thing about Lipsticks is literally right on the other side of the building was Dipsticks, the male strip club. Dean walked over convincing himself that it was not gay of him if he just walked in to have a few drinks and get hit on by some guys. He missed Cas, there was nothing gay about that. Right?

He sat at the bar and ordered his drink, a double shot of whiskey. He froze mid drink when he heard a familiar voice. “Dean?” Dean didn’t turn around he thought he was imagining it. He shook his head to get the voice out of his head and finished his drink in one big gulp. He was about to order another… “Dean?” This time there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look. 

He saw Cas’ eyes first, they didn’t seem as bright as they once had been, but Dean just figured that was from loosing his grace, and his hair was more messy than it normally was. He started looking down Cas’ body when Cas quickly put his left hand over his Andrew Christian Underwear to cover up a little more and took his right hand off Dean’s shoulder and put it over his left elbow, Dean followed all these movements and took a moment to figure out Cas was in nothing but the underwear and had black rubber bracelets going half way up his left arm. Dean tried not to stare at the amazing body standing practically naked in front of him, compared to the rest of the time when he wore layers and layers of clothes it was a little much for Dean to take in.

“Cas, What… Why… What the fuck?!”

“Actually it’s Angel now.” Dean just replied to this with a big question mark look on his face. Cas turned around so Dean could see. 

His whole back was covered in an intricate giant angel wings tattoo. They wrapped around Cas’ ribs and even a little on his biceps, the bottoms of the wings ended mid thigh. There was words in the middle of Cas’ shoulders between the wings that Dean figured were Enochian. He wanted to reach out and trace the wings with his fingers. But Cas turned back around to face Dean. 

“They were my wings. The words say ‘Never forget’” Cas took a deep breath in and looked around. They weren’t too busy cause it was only Monday night. Only Dean and one other person were in the bar. “Hold on a second.”

Cas returned a few moments later in the red zip up hoodie he was wearing last time Dean saw him with no shirt underneath and zipped up only half way. His jeans were ripped and hung down low enough to still see the tops of his bright oranges undies.

“They said I could leave early since we aren’t busy. Wanna get out of here?” Dean shook his head yes still trying to wrap around everything in his mind. 

They got outside where Cas walked up to Dean’s car and caressed the hood with a hand and mumbled “I missed you baby” Dean almost didn’t hear but he did and giggled a little at the way Cas had just sounded so much like him. Dean pulled out his phone to text Sam. 

_To; Sam:: Taking someone home from bar. Getting our own room. Call you tomorrow._

“So you want to go back to my hotel or you got a place?”

“Well, I do have a place it’s not much. One of the other guys that works here let’s me stay there.”

“That sounds awesome. I want to see where you’ve been staying.”

They get to the house, although Dean has stayed in his share of rundown abandoned building, but he wanted more for Cas. He had assumed that Cas would be in some nice apartment somewhere, he wasn’t sure why considering he never gave Cas any money and explained what he should know about being human. Inside was even worse. The walls were falling apart and the ceiling was leaking. He looked around and saw clothes all over the place and what was that? Was that a needle? Was that a pipe? And a bong?

“Cas?”

“Oh. Right. Uhm.” Placing his right hand over the inside of his left elbow again and scratching a little. “That’s… Those are my roommates.”

“I went to the future Cas, I saw strung out human you and…” he took a step into Cas' space and studied him a little more now that they were in the better lighting. 

And as he looked, he stared into Cas’ eyes. The ones he swore weren’t as blue because of losing his grace were now obvious they weren’t as blue because of the drugs he was beginning to understand were coursing through Cas’ veins. His eyes had a grey undertone now, they looked like they were dying, like they were filled with so much pain. Castiel couldn’t hold Dean’s gaze as he studied him anymore, but held on a bit longer so he could adjust his sleeve over his left elbow, making sure not to look down from his gaze so Dean didn’t see what he was doing, after he was done with that he moved to his wrist and figited with his bracelet making sure they covered what he wanted Dean most not to see. After he was done making sure everything was covered he moved his gaze from Dean’s eyes with a soft sigh and found the ground. Dean could see faint blue and black on the bottom of Cas’ left eye, he wanted to reach out and touch his eye to make sure it was just from lack of sleep and not what was left of a black eye, but saw Cas flinch when he started to move his hand. Dean let out a sigh and backed up. His eyes found Cas’ cheek bones were more pronounced now, his eyes lowered more to Cas’ collar bone which was also more pronounced.

“Why?” Dean let out finally in a shallow breath that made his voice sound more pained than he hoped it would. He took another step forward to Cas reaching up to touch the broken man in front of him shoulder. Cas immediately backed up and found the wall that was behind him and fell to the floor. He brought his left arm in across his stomach to hide it and his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he brought his right arm down to his shins to hold his knees closer and started to cry.

Dean looked down at him and studied him more realizing since the moment he saw Cas in the bar he was babying his left arm. He looked behind him to the needles again and fell down in front of Cas onto his knees resting a hand on Cas’ head soothing him with a little play of his hair.  
“Let me see your arm.” Cas shook his head no and cried harder. He didn’t want Dean to know what he had been doing the last few months. “Look at me Cas!” Cas lifted his head slightly so his chin now rested on his knees. “Let me see your arm.” This time Dean said it more calm. Cas shook his head no again before placing his forehead back on his knees so he didn’t have to look at Dean. 

Dean knew Cas wouldn’t let him see his arm on his own accord so Dean did the only thing he knew he could and grabbed Cas’ left shoulder with one hand and the other grabbed his left elbow and started pulling it out from in between his friends stomach and knees. He had to use all the force he could muster knowing what he was going to find so he didn’t pull as hard as he could have. When he got Cas’ arm loose he pulled up his jacket sleeve more and saw the track marks. Dean let out a cry as he let go of Cas’ arm and fell, Dean was now sitting with his legs crossed next to Cas’ left foot. Cas let his arm fall to the ground and didn’t try and move it again. The feeling of his knuckles hitting the floor made him wince and pull his hand into a fist. Dean was still staring at Castiel’s arm and noticed the bracelets fell forward to his wrist more showing faint pink scars. He grabbed Cas’ arm again to pull it into his lap and moved the bracelets to see more of Cas’ wrist and forearm.

There was faint pink scars that were long healed by now and some newer scars and some that looked like they could only be a couple days old. Some of them were in straight lines down his arm there were patches he could see weren’t as straight and some that looked like they had been cutt over and over again in the same place leaving those scars more pink than the rest. 

“Why?” Dean asked again as he let go of Cas’ arm again letting it fall to the floor again. Dean now brought his legs up to his chest as far as they could go and wrapped his arms around them before letting his head fall and more tears coming out. 

They sat there for quite a while in silence before Castiel spoke.

“You kicked me out. I had nothing. I hadn’t spent enough time with you and Sam yet to fully understand the extent of human emotions and definitely didn’t experience them much for myself.” Dean lifted his head up and met Cas’ gaze. They both had tears in their eyes and neither could fully see the other man infront of them through them. "It was all more than I could handle. I needed something to dull the pain."

Dean couldn’t bare the depressing sounding words that came out of Cas’ mouth. He couldn’t hold back anymore. With just Cas and him there without Sam he could finally tell Cas everything. So he grabbed Cas’ face with his hands and brought it up. They were looking each other right in the eyes, faces only inches apart.

“I need you Cas, I never wanted to kick you out of the bunker. I had no idea it effected you so much. I see now how much you truly need me, need Sam and I. I only kicked you out cause the trials… The trials… They…” Dean paused for a moment trying to find the right words before taking in a deep breath and continuing. “Sam was about 2 seconds away from dying, for good this time. No comebacks. And I… I couldn’t let him. So I called out to you, when you didn’t answer I called out to any angel that would answer. One did. Ezekiel. We tricked Sam into saying yes, and Zeke is possessing him while healing him. But… But he won’t let me tell Sam and didn’t want you around cause your angel catnip. He’s been acting a little shifty, like you when you were trying not to tell me you could see the Leviathans real faces, I don’t think he is who he says he is now. And I… I never wanted you gone. Like I said a thousand times before, I need you. Human you, angel you, god you, it doesn’t matter as long as it’s you.”

He finishes with moving his hands away from Cas’ face and bringing one of them up to ruffle his hair feeling a little girly after his speech and needing something to do besides just stare into Cas’ eyes. Cas blinked a few times letting the words settle in his mind before speaking.

“You had Sam possessed? Do you know how stupid that is?!" Castiel paused for a second thinking about what name Dean had said, "Wait, Ezekiel? Is that why you asked about him? I’m sorry Dean, that is not Ezekiel. One night when I was drunk after I left the bunker, I decided to turn angel radio back on and I overheard a list of angel’s that died in the fall and Ezekiel was one of them.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Who’s in my brother than?” He said sounding scared then chuckled a little at how dirty that sounded. Hey, you can’t blame him, he needed something to laugh at after the very serious night he was having and knowing, well at least hoping, he would never say those words again.

“That’s what we have to find out. I’ll help you do it Dean.”

“Sure thing Cas. But, can I help you first, please. We can worry about all the shit with Sam later. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what you’ve been doing.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Cas answered, hoping his voice made it sound final and not like he was about to cry his face dropping back into his knees. Damn these human emotions of they aren’t like a constant wave not knowing which one they’ll land on. 

Dean couldn’t stand the pain that he was hearing in his friends voice still. He scooted over so one of his knees was near Cas’ butt and the other near his knee, he pulled Cas in so he was leaning on Dean. Cas’ head by Dean’s heat and one of Dean’s hands rubbing his back. Cas could hear the beat of Dean’s heart and it made him calm down enough to sleep. Dean knew this would work, he had done it so many times with Sammy when the life they’ve lived got to be too much. He stayed there with Cas for a while to make sure he was asleep before guessing which room was Cas’ and picking him up and taking him to the bed. Dean thought Cas would be heavier but because of the drugs Cas was on he had lost a lot of weight which made it easier to pick him up. Once in bed Dean didn’t want to leave his friends side so he layed Cas on his side and laid down on his back next to Cas and placed Cas’ head over his heart again and continued to rub his back with one hand while grabbing his phone out of his pocket with his other hand to text Kevin, who was still at the bunker.

_To; Kevin:: Can’t explain right now, please go to the hardware store and pick up some 1 by 4 Pine and a drill with multiple drill bits. Soundproofing material, MDF, Brad nails, wood glue, some hinges, and 1/8th inch plywood. The guy there should know what you’re talking about. But I can’t explain everything now. Thank you._

He had decided after hearing Cas’ story that he was taking him back to the bunker, thankfully the room next to his was empty. But he didn’t want Sam to know still so he was going to build a door between his room and the spare room to make it easier to watch Cas and get him food and make sure he had a way to get out of the room when they were gone. He didn’t exactly want to make it a prison type cell but he knew he needed to make sure that the lying angel in his brother didn’t see or hear Cas, and once he was gone he would make sure that the actual door to Cas’ room would open.

After he worked out every detail of the bookcase to the hidden door to the next room in his head he closed his eyes to let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t leave Cas’ side at all that night. He didn’t want to ever leave Cas again knowing now how much pain he had caused.

He woke up to find Cas still sleeping in his arms and laid there content. Not thinking about how every inch of his body was screaming at him that he was too close to Cas; that he was getting to personal, too intimate and that would have been the case even if Cas were a woman. But no he was cuddling with another man!, and feeling content doing so like it felt right. God, these human emotions are confusing. 

When Cas finally awoke he jumped to find Dean still in his bed and opened his mouth to speak. Before Dean placed his index finger over Cas’ lips to stop him.

“Shut up. I’m hungry, I’m going to the store to get some food to cook for us and you’re eating it even if I have to shove it down your throat. I just wanted to make sure you were awake before I left so you knew I’d be back.”

Dean ran to the store and picked up some ingredients for pancakes and eggs and bacon. He thought for a second that maybe Cas would like sausage better, but decided everyone loves bacon. When he got back to the house Cas was at he froze at the door… Do I knock? He thought for a second before the door opened. 

“I’d never forget what your car sounds like,” Cas said with a little laugh and a huge smile “I’m glad I finally get to hear it again. You coming in or you standing out here all day?”

Dean couldn’t tell but there was something more enthusiastic than he remembered Cas being in the morning.

“Cas….” Dean said walking through the door hoping the tone in his voice told Cas what he was getting at. 

“Uhm…” Cas said simply as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had done some drugs while Dean was gone. But in his defense he didn’t know Dean would truly be back. Now standing in front of Dean, in only boxers still slightly wet from the shower he just took, he was regretting doing the drugs now but also standing in front of Dean soaking wet and basically naked, he decided to put some clothes on for Dean and found a shirt and some shorts on the floor in the living room they and threw them on. 

“Cas…” Dean repeated sounding more angry this time. 

“I… I…" Cas stuttered before turning around and pointed at Dean. "Shut up Dean I didn’t think you’d be back.”

“I said I would. Why wouldn’t you believe me?” Cas just shrugged his shoulders not knowing exactly what to say. “Fine we won’t talk about it now. But you better eat this food!” He walked into the kitchen and sat the grocery bag on the tiny table that was in it. “Where’s the skillet?” Cas just pointed to the cabinet and Dean walked over to grab it, cleaning it off a little more with some water from the sink before placing it on the stove and cooking then breakfast. 

Dean really did want to talk to Cas about his idea for a soundproof rehab room for him in the bunker but knew Cas wouldn’t go through with it, so he’d wait until everything was ready and had the right words picked out to say. 

They are breakfast together and spent most of the day together before Sam started texting asking where he was. 

_From; Sam:: Where the hell are you?!_

_From; Sam:: You’re drunken hook ups never take this long._

_From; Sam:: I’m bored!!!_

_From; Sam:: Dean, if you don’t answer my texts right now I’m coming to look for you. You’re starting to worry me._

“Ah. Shit.” Dean said when he finally looked at his phone then looking back up at Cas. “I’m sorry. Sam is starting to worry, he doesn’t know about his angel brainmate yet. So I gotta go before the angel does something stupid.” He gave Cas a huge hug that felt like he was going to crush poor skinny Cas. “I’ll be back when I can. I promise. I won’t leave you here forever." He reached in his pocket taking out a burner phone. "Here, take this phone. It’s just my extra so no one will call it for me, but I want to get a hold of you and I want you to get a hold of me” He handed Cas the basic looking flip phone then another huge hug that ended up with Dean kissing Cas’ forehead.

Dean got in the car on the way back to the hotel and his heart was beating so fast. “What the hell. What the fuck. Did I just kiss Cas? No, No I didn’t. That was like a brotherly you’re feeling down so I’m going to kiss your head like mom did kiss… Right? Oh My God. What the fuck.”

Back at the hotel Sam greeted him with the basic “you’ve been gone for almost a day, I have to check to make sure you’re not a demon or any other monster” regiment.

“Where the hell have you been? First you go back to some random girls place then you don’t answer me. You don’t look like you slept well. You smell like you got thrown into a sewer. What the hell happened?!” Sam yelled.

“I don’t know dude. What are you my mother? Stop. I’m fine and drop it. I’m going to take a shower and change my clothes then we can leave.” Dean said as quickly as he could. He knew Cas’ place smelled bad but did it really smell like a sewer?

Once Dean was alone in the bathroom he resolved to texting Kevin to make sure he had everything, he did.

_To; Kevin:: Great. Put it all in my room. I’ll explain when I get home. DON’T TELL SAM!_

_***_

It was an awkward ride with Sam constantly hounding Dean to tell him about his night with this mysterious bar girl. But, Dean feels comfortable in thinking that he didn’t give too much away. He just described the girl he met at Lipsticks and made it sound like he went home with her. 

Back at the bunker Kevin gave Dean a strange look to which Dean replied with a face he hoped meant “Kevin we will talk about this later.” 

_***_

“Hey, Sam. This case looks really simple. Just a Salt-N-Burn shouldn’t take long. Why don’t you just go yourself. If you need me I’m just a call away." 

Sam gave him a look like he was trying to see behind the words but concluded that he would just take the words at face value and grabbed the paper to head to the garage to grab a car and be off on his way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...... this one cuts out in the middle of the scene cause I only know about Methadone. I've been reasearching the other ones but haven't come up with anything that says which is better. But when I finally do, this chapter will be longer :)

“So, what’s this about them?” Kevin said as he handed a piece of wood to Dean. Dean let in a deep breath hoping that will help him find a place to start.

“Cas is on drugs I’m building him a panic room of sorts so he can get sober. There is an angel in my brother who claims to be Ezekiel but I found out he’s not who he says he is. He won’t let me tell Sam he’s there so we have to complete this before Sam gets back.” He rushed out before he could try and stop himself again.

“Oh.” Kevin replied simply not knowing what else to say.

Normally it would take a couple days to complete the bookshelf and hidden door but they worked non stop to have it complete within 26 hours, the soundproofing was next that took about an hour. Then they put the lock on the outside door to keep Sam out and Cas in. They gave eachother high fives for a job well done and went to the kitchen to get some food real quick before going back to their rooms and passing out.

Dean woke up a few hours later to his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Dean.” The voice said. It sounded like Cas but he sounded so distressed that he wasn’t sure what to think. “I think I’m in trouble. It... it looks like there’s police helicopters outside my house.” Dean looked at he clock by his bed and saw it was 3am.

“Cas, are you high?” Cas just laughed. “Listen, there are no police helicopters outside your house. Just try and sleep it's just a hallucination.”

“But…” Cas tried before Dean cut him off.

“No. Cas, you’re high. It’s all in your head. No one is after you. No one is outside.”

“No. Dean, you don’t understand. I can see them. Now… Now there’s a guy in the bushes outside.”

“No, Cas _you_ don’t understand. It’s 3am. There is no one outside. I need you to take a breath for me. Okay? Can you do that?” Cas takes a deep breath in and out a few times before Dean continues. “Okay. Good. Now I need you to continue breathing like that, go turn on some music to focus on and take a shower. It should calm you down. But, if you’re still scared you can call me back.”

“Oh… Okay. Fine. I’ll try the shower thing. Thanks Dean.” Cas said with a sigh.

_Ugh. I’m going to be getting that a lot now aren’t I. Oh god. I need to get that stuff for him now._ Dean thought after he and Cas hung up and Dean was now closing his eyes to sleep.

***  
A few hours later Dean got another phone call, this time from Sam.

“Hello?”

“Dean, this is not a simple salt-n-burn case. I will be gone for a few more days.” Plates crash in the background and something hisses “I… I gotta go.”

_Oh. Maybe I shouldn’t have sent him…_ Dean thought after Sam hung up. Dean knew what he was going to do next and knew he needed his fancy FBI get up to pull it off, so he changed into that as quickly as he could.

“Hey Kev. While Sam’s gone for a while longer I’m gunna run back up and get Cas since everything is ready for him.” Dean yelled as he grabbed his jacked and keys to run to his car.

On the drive up Dean was making a list of the things he needed to get before he got Cas.

_Melanin… No… That’s not it. Methadone. That’s it. Okay, I need that. Hmm… What else? I wonder if he can use it with Buprenorphine or Naltrexone. I guess I should ask the doctor there. But I think that’s all I need._ As he was thinking he nearly missed the exit he needed. Thankfully he didn’t cause he doesn’t know the downtown area of Omaha, Ne that well. He pulled up to the Sienna Francis House to get everything he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once he made it to the Sienna Francis House in Omaha, Nebraska Dean was a nervous wreck.

He knew enough about drugs to know that the faster you got someone help the better it would work, but he also knew from going to the future that either that didn't work or he never tried (he was really hoping it was the second, future Dean was a dick). Dean knew that while Methadone was the most used in drug rehab, it also had high risks. It was a full agonist, so it had everything in it that would make the patient still feel high and that left it just as addicting as the drug said patient was trying to get over. He knew Buprenorphine was only a partial agonist so it didn't get said patient as high and had less risk of becoming addicted; whereas, Naltrexone was mainly used as an after care when done with Methadone treatment. Dean concluded that Buprenorphine was probably the best choice in this case, but he still needed the doctor’s okay on it. He finished this thought as he was walking into the office.

"Hello, Welcome to the Sienna Francis house. How may I help you?" A pleasant receptionist greeted Dean as he walked in the door.

"Well," Dean looked at her name tag, "Jamie, I'm here to talk to a doctor about drug rehab for my partner." He showed her his FBI Badge.

"Oh, right this way Agent Anderson," She leads him down the hall to another part of the building where the doctors’ offices are. She speaks briefly with the receptionist there before she leads him down another hallway and knocks on a door. "Doctor Tennant," She says as she lets herself into the room. Big brown eyes look up. "This is Agent Anderson; he would like to speak to you about rehab for his partner." The brown hair man nods and she leaves Dean in the room.

"Will you please close the door," an undeniably un-American accent says, "I presume you would like to speak about this in private."

"Yes, Doctor I would,"

"So, your partners got himself into a bit of a pickle huh, Agent Anderson?"

"Ian, please." Dean says, "Yes, he has. I suppose I should start at the beginning, right?" The doctor nods.

"My partner Agent Collins, he came up here about two months ago to work on a case of a possible prostitution ring happening at Dipsticks night club. He is a seasoned agent and said he didn't need my help but he started missing our weekly check ins a few weeks ago and when I drove up here I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He showed me where he was staying and there were pipes, bongs, and needles all over the place. He tried to shrug it off as his 'roommates' but I could see the track mars on his arm. I knew they were his too."

Dean takes in a deep breath. This is where his hunter acting skills truly come in and he's hoping the good doctor will go along with it.

"He was my responsibility and I can't let the bureau what happened. I understand it's unconventional and what have you, but I cannot have this get back to the office." Dean thought for a moment, Kevin knew everything; if it came down to it Kevin can pretend to be his supervisor. "Please sir; we'll come back every week or two weeks whatever you like so you can see his progress. My immediate supervisor knows the situation and he has nurse training so he can help out there too if need be."

The doctor studies Dean for a moment, before he comes to a conclusion and concedes to help Dean off books.

"Thank you so much doctor. Uhm. I know a bit about drugs and drug rehab and I do not want him on Methadone, for fear that he will get addicted to that too and he has not been on drugs longer than these last two months, and Methadone is more for prolonged users. I was thinking Buprenorphine" Dean stumbles over the word a bit but gets it out just the same, "may be better for him."

"You may be right there, why don't you tell me what kind he's on first though."

"Uhm. He wouldn't tell me. But, I saw a powdery substance that looked chunkier like it was crushed up pills on the table next to a few razors and cut up plastic drinking straws. There was also a pipe that was clear, most likely for crack or meth. I'm thinking the needle marks were from meth and the bongs for weed."

The doctor hummed a reply before speaking. "Well A- Ian, there currently isn't much in drug rehab therapy in the way of pills, patches or anything for methamphetamine, most people we have come in here just decide quitting cold turkey is better since the reaction with the body is different than that of another drug like crack and opioids. But, you are correct in assuming that most likely Buprenorphine would be best. I suggest we start him out on Suboxone; the main ingredients in it are Buprenorphine and Naloxone both in it. We'll start him out on 12mg, but I want to see him here in a week to see how it's working out."

They talk for a while longer; both explaining the risks of the medication and what to expect as far as withdrawals, what to expect with his behavior and his emotional state over the next week, how long he expects to have Cas on the medication, and finally handing Dean the medication and his card to contact him any time of day or night with questions.

***

Dean was fairly excited as he got back on the interstate to cross the bridge to Iowa to head to Dipsticks. As he was driving he figured he should stop by Cas' house first to make sure he wasn't there.

"Hello...?" A groggy voice answered the door.

Dean looked up this man wasn't much taller than him, light skinned with hair that would look good dreaded but right now just looked like he hasn't washed it or combed it in too long, his beard looked just as unkept as his hair.

"I'm here for Cas," He's answered with a blank stare. "Castiel," another blank space, "Uhm. Angel."

"Oh you mean Dean?"

"Uh... blackish hair and blue eyes, big tattoo wings?"

"Yea, that's Dean, he's at work right now I think." The man looks behind him to a cookie sheet covered slightly by a notebook, but it was clear there was a crushed pill under it he was trying to hide.

_"why the hell was Castiel using my name?!"_

"Well, I'm his cousin; I'm here to get him. May I grab his stuff? He'll be coming back with me."

The man just shrugs decidedly giving up on this conversation for want of doing his drugs and walks over to the table to do just that.

Dean heads into the room he assumes is Castiel's and starts grabbing as much stuff as he can fit into the few duffels he brought with him. Heading out the door he turns to say goodbye to Cas' roommate for him but he's greeted with the zoned out glazed over eyes of his angel’s former roommate and figures it doesn't matter anyways and walks out the door to head to Dipsticks to get Cas back to the bunker before Sam returns.


	5. Authors Note

Okay, this fic is obviously pretend.

While he characters I wrote in this are based off real people yes.....

((God, I do not miss those three am calls about the police being outside or the 70 missed calls within a minute cause I ignored them.))

...a doctor would NEVER just hand out pills, I doubt very highly even if said person was as cute as Dean.

Anyways, I just wanted to take a moment to share the links that I got my info from and hope maybe it will help someone else chose their path in drug rehab.

 

I used this word in the last chapter... this is the definition of Agnoist

http://www.medicinenet.com/script/main/art.asp?articlekey=7835  
http://atforum.com/2013/02/buprenorphine-vs-methadone/

Medical Journals and resources.

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3271614

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/10615719

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/6522309

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/21434584

http://www.naltrexoneimplant.com/naltrexone-vs-methadone/

https://www.naabt.org/faq_answers.cfm?ID=71

http://www.aapainmanage.org/resources/clinical-trial/extended-release-naltrexone-vs-buprenorphine-for-opioid-treatment/

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/18586174

http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2874458/

http://www.heroindetoxeurope.com/opioid-addiction/methadone-addiction-treatment

http://www.heroindetoxeurope.com/drug-therapy/naltrexone-treatment

Medical Study not complete  
https://www.clinicaltrials.gov/ct/show/NCT02032433?order=1

https://www.naabt.org/faqs.cfm

Medical Study not complete  
https://clinicaltrials.gov/ct2/show/NCT02032433?term=NCT02032433&rank=1

https://www.naabt.org/faq_answers.cfm?ID=2

Not a medical site, just a forum  
http://diseases-conditions.blurtit.com/351770/can-suboxone-be-used-to-treat-meth-addictiondoes-it-help-you-quit-doing-meth

And lastly the site for Suboxone  
http://m.suboxone.com/treatment-plan/find-a-doctor?gclid=CJrPxoHBw8kCFQuLaQodtoMGlg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas shows off his stripping moves and Dean and he have dinner.

What Dean does not expect when he's walking into the strip club that night was Castiel getting ready to go on stage. 

 

His long runner legs made to look even longer by the clear heels with white lace laces that twisted over his feet and around his leg up to his knees, the orange undies Dean saw him in last time were now white, to go along with the white slightly askew halo headband he was wearing. 

 

Dean was frozen. He didn't know if he should look away, drool, or run on stage to cover Castiel with his jacket. 

 

Castiel continued to stalk onto stage, slowly, one foot in front of the other, lightly kicking his back leg up to bend at the knee before placing it in front of the other to make his hips sway more. 

 

As Buckcherry's Lit Up picks up after it's beginning notes Cas was reaching the pole. He hooked his leg around and kicked out the other causing him to start spinning. As he was spinning he started leaning back, farther and farther down until he could touch the stage with his hands. He kicked his legs once again causing him to do a sort of back flip off the pole. 

 

Castiel continued with his gymnastics and pole work while Dean was now unfrozen enough to sit at the bar. 

 

"He's something else isn't he?" The bartender asked rousing Dean from his fantasies that were trying to fight their way into his head. 

 

"Uh yea, he is." Dean answers unable to take his eyes off Cas, he reaches out and there's a beer by his hand. He gives the bartender a questioning look. 

 

"You weren't answering with what you wanted, figured you were the beer type." 

 

"Thanks," Dean mumbles turning his eye back to the angel dancing on stage. 

 

Castiel is now on the floor in the splits right leg forward, as he's leaning to collect money. Sticking some in his mouth, others in his panties, and some in his straps on his shoes. 

 

"You should close your mouth boy, you don't know what'll land in it here." He hears the bartender say. Clamping his mouth shut he glances back at the bartender. 

 

"Friend or Stalker type?" 

 

"I'm a friend. But the Cas, er, Angel I knew would never do this." Dean tilts his head similar to Cas, as he sees Cas bend backwards to flip back to the pole and continue his work, "I didn't even know he was flexible like that." 

 

Cas used his arms to climb up to the top of the pole before hooking his legs around and spinning his way down the pole until he reached the bottom and once again back flipped off the pole, he started crawling while arching his back seductively over to the people by the stage as the guitar solo played at the end of the song to get his money. 

 

Of course being the favorite out of the strippers for his flexibility he dances a bit on the pole again after the song ends, the DJ is used to this, so he just starts playing Pour Some Sugar on me. 

 

Dean’s head was still cocked to the side smiling when he heard the new song when the bartender spoke again. 

 

“He does that too, you look so much like him.” 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the bartender and tried to smile his nerves away “Yea, I learned it from him.” 

 

“He does that too, that nervous gesture.” 

 

“Uh yea,” Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck again “He learned that from me.” Before moving his eyes back to Cas. 

 

The angel was now spread his legs so he was straddling the stage, both legs out parallel onto the ground still leaning over and collecting a few more bills before laying flat down on his back and reaching back with his arms to arch his back and kicking his leg over his head to do a back handspring and turning about to back up to the pole. 

 

He grabbed ahold of the pole with his left hand while his right travelled playfully from his lips down his abs to his hip bones before disappearing into his panties. He dropped down to crouch on the stage, legs spread out, he moved his hand out his pants and started moving it from his knee up his thigh to outside his undies and in between his legs with a wink. Castiel moved his right foot around the pole to spin on it before ending up on the back side of it. Both hands on the pole he bent over and stuck out his ass with a little shake before slowly walking out to the crowd to collect the rest of his money. 

 

Dean got up from his seat at the bar and walked over to the stage to hand Castiel the twenty in his pocket. 

 

“How long have you been here?!” Cas asked nervously when their eyes met. 

 

“Long enough…” 

 

Castiel was mortified to say the least. He had never meant for Dean to see him dance. Never wanted his friend to see that side of him. Never wanted him to know it even existed. 

 

“Give me ten minutes to change and met me at the bar,” the angel said as he collected the rest of the money and walked off back stage. He still swayed his ass a bit more when he walked off, just cause he wanted to crawl into a deep hole cause Dean saw him didn’t mean he could let every one miss out on a little more show on the walk out. 

 

“Can you leave? I wanted to take you to eat at this diner in Omaha.” Dean asked when Cas came back out fully clothed. 

 

“Uhm. Well, I suppose there isn’t much of a dinner rush here, so sure.” Cas said his goodbyes to the bartender and DJ and bouncer on the way out, also winking at a couple of the guys there to see him in a sexual way that Dean did not like seeing on his angels face. 

 

-X- 

 

They made it into Omaha and to the diner in a fairly good amount of time. Dean knew Castiel had never been into Omaha and hope to show him some sites tomorrow before heading back to the bunker. 

 

The diner, as Dean called it, was named Bronco's. They walked in and saw the giant area to eat in and small condiments table and walked up to the registers to order. 

 

“Do you know what you want or do you want me to order you what I’m getting?” 

 

Dean felt bad he didn’t know what food the angel had found he liked and again felt a pang of guilt at kicking him out when he needed them the most. 

 

“I found I like most everything I try, so just order what you like, I trust your judgement.” 

 

It was then that Dean looked over and really studied Castiel again, he was still skin covered bones with his cheek bones stuck out so much his eyes looked sunken in. His eyes were still that grey blue Dean was really starting to hate, but what he really hated was that around Cas' left eye he saw a bruise that extended over the side of his face into his hair line, he had to bite his lip from commenting. He looked at the former angels lips and saw them smiling still from the sentence he just said. 

 

Dean ordered two large fries, two medium sodas, and two cheeseburgers with bacon added. Dean paid and stepped aside with their cups to grab them a drink, Dean filled his cup with all of the dark sodas and watched with fascination as Cas did the same. 

 

“It’s called a suicide,” Dean said with a smile as they put the lids on their cups and the cashier called their names for their food. He grabbed the tray and headed over to the condiments grabbing a few cups to put ketchup in and walked them over to a table on the left. It was then that Castiel looked up and saw the cowboy statue by the restrooms his smiled one that Dean hadn’t seen yet. 

 

“You like it?” Dean asked after sitting at the table and Cas moaned into his first bite. 

 

“These are so much better than any other I have tasted,” he reached for a fry but Dean slapped his hand out of the way 

 

“We have to add salt, they don’t put any on it,” he said as he ripped the baggy the fries were in down the middle and grabbed the salt shaker on the table and put some on them, “now you can eat, don’t forget to try it with the ketchup too.” 

 

Their dinner conversation was pretty nonexistent from there on, both enjoying the food and company in front of them. 

 

“You should probably head back to Council Bluffs now, they’ll be expecting me back.” 

 

Oh right, Dean had almost forgot. This wasn’t something Cas thought he could have. 

 

“About that, I wanted you to come back to the bunker with me, I already have you set up with a room next to mine. Kevin is finishing up the sigils on it now so the angel in my brother can’t see or hear anything beyond the door and a few in my room so it’s the same.” 

 

“But what about my stuff. My job. My life here, Dean?” 

 

“I already got your stuff from Devon, that’s how I knew to look for you at the club. And, no offense Cas but I’d rather you come back with me and get clean before you stepped foot back into that place.” 

 

It took a little more convincing before Cas agreed. He still didn’t like the idea of being confined to one room, but knowing there was a door to Dean’s made him feel a little better. Dean would help him every step, where Dean couldn’t help Kevin could, sure he would miss being able to talk to Sam but two out of three friendships back isn’t that bad. 

 

They checked into a motel to get a fresh start on the next day to drive the next day, not that Dean needed it, but the medicine he got for Cas needed to be taken after 48 hours sober. They got two beds but when he woke up the next morning he found Cas' arms wrapped around his waist his head resting on Dean’s chest drooling on his shirt. He thought it was too adorable to wake so he sighed a content sigh and wrapped one arm around Cas' waist and the other moved over to run his fingers through Cas' hair. 

 

“Sorry, I had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep, I hope you don’t mind,” Castiel said timidly to Dean the second time Dean woke up. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I understand nightmares. If I can help by just laying here my bed is always open. Now shower and we’ll head on the road. I gotta check with Kevin.” 

 

-X- 

 

Kevin was just finishing up the symbols on Dean's door when he heard the bunkers door open and close. He cursed under his breathe and cleaned up the paint and put it back in the work room he got it from and went to meet Sam in the library. 

 

"How was the hunt?" Kevin asked to start a conversation that he hoped wasn’t long. He had to find a new way to get Cas into the bunker now and that could take time. 

 

Sam sighed, "It was okay. Not actually simple salt and burn. It was demon possession, but I got it taken care of. Where's Dean?" 

 

"Went to the bar last night and hasn't returned." Kevin answered quickly and glad that the first thing that came to his mind was something that sounded reasonable. 

 

"Yea, he's been doing that since he kicked out Cas. I don't understand why he did since it's hurting him so much." 

 

"Yeah," Kevin replied having no idea how to reply so he changed the subject. "Well, why don't you go shower I'm organizing the artifacts here so you can cook and then come help if you like." 

 

"Sounds like a plan. I'll fix you something too." 

 

It had been a few hours and Kevin finally found something he hoped would work. It was an inverted All Seeing Eye, he found a spell from the angel tablet and recited it over the pendant to make sure that along with being protected from evil the wearer was also protected from angels seeing and hearing them. He tried it out on Sam for another couple hours just having fun with being invisible standing right behind Sam while he looked for him. Kevin made two more for himself and Dean and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for this taking forever. But brilliant news *drum roll* I got a laptop so I no longer have to fight my nephew for the computer to post my works.  
> If you are not on ao3 and can't follow this follow and subscribe my Fanfic tumblr. I only post fanfics on there so there will be no silly videos or anything being notified to you. Only my works. It's Fanfictaymee --> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictaymee  
> I still have no idea how long it will take to get new chapters I don't want to give yall a day to expect new chapters and feel horrible when I don't get it posted that way. But I can tell you I assume I will now have semi-regular updates of this.  
> Also, I am working on two other works a Singer!Dean fic and a Punk!Cas fic (complete with probably 90% historically correct stuffs since the story takes place in 2006 and that's a bit ago so my memory of the time is a little hazy. lol.)
> 
> Lemme know what yall think :) Do you like, do you hate... Do you wanna see this go somewhere I can try and write in (with credit of course)...?


	7. Chapter 7

"What'd Kevin say?" Cas asked as he was drying his hair with the towel, he stood shirtless in just a pair of low slung jeans. 

 

Dean was disrated for a moment, still not used to seeing his angel show so much skin, he missed the trench coat, but he as also distracted cause it was still a peculiar thought in his head for his angel to have to shower. "He said Sam came home last night as he was finishing up the sigils but that he had found an angel warding spell in the angel tablet and put it on some All Seeing Eye pendants he found in the archives. He made one for you, himself and myself. He's playing with them now making sure they work for when we get back." 

 

"Oh Okay. So you want to leave now. It'll be a few hours before we get there-" Cas started asking making his way over to the bag Dean packed for him to pick out a shirt, before Dean interrupted him. 

 

"Not yet. We'll get on the road in a few hours. I was thinking that we could go to a few stores here to get you some clothes and essentials, whatever else you need and even though Omaha doesn't have a lot to offer I wanna take you to some sights too." 

 

"Sounds good, but I'm fine with what I have and I've already been to the zoo." 

 

"I know you are. But we'll get you a couple more shirts, maybe some jeans that fit you well. You can choose between a laptop and television for your room Sam rigged up some cable awhile back so we have cable and internet, or we can get you some books. Whatever you like, but we also need to get you some groceries. Also, you may have gone to the zoo but you haven't gone with me." 

 

Castiel had to admit to himself when he went to the zoo before he was high out of his mind and had sex in the restroom by the peacocks with his drug dealer, who gave him more drugs for less money if Castiel agreed to voyeuristic sex acts and he was almost positive this trip now with Dean would not entail any of that. 

 

Dean got into the shower next while Cas picked up the room he went through what Dean had packed for him hoping to find a baggy with just enough meth to throw in the end of his cigarette to smoke or enough crumbs from a crushed pill in his pocket to snort. Unlucky for him Dean had cleared them out, or Devon he wasn't sure, so he grabbed a cigarette and put the lock latch out so the door wouldn't close all the way and walked out to sit next to the door and light up. 

 

As he smoked Castiel closed his eyes and thought back on everything. The last few months of drug induced haze how he ended up there. His first time walking into Dipstcks. His time with Dean before the angels fell and his life on Earth turned into his own personal Purgatory. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Dean call his name or notice him walk out to sit against the post across from him holding up the second floor balcony. When he felt the burning of the cherry against is forefinger and middle finger he opened his eyes to look at the cigarette to adjust it for one more drag before throwing it. 

 

"How long have you been sitting there?" Castiel asked on his exhale. 

 

"Long enough to see you were lost in thoughts that looked pretty dark. What's up? Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked leaning forward a little to be closer to show he meant what he said though he wasn't one to talk about emotions and any problem he hoped Cas would talk about his. 

 

"Not yet. Lets go get the shopping done. I can't wait to see the room you made for me," Castiel hoped the change of subject would stop Dean from pushing more. 

 

Thankfully it did. They finished packing up everything from the room into the impala and went on their way. Their first stop was breakfast. Dean was surprised to find out that Castiel had never had McDonalds breakfast burritos. After wolfing down two each and a hashbrown they made their way to Thrift World, stop one on their thrift shop shopping. There they picked up a couple new shirts and jeans. Dean found that when Castiel was given the choice of what he liked he liked novelty shirts that were a little big on him and jeans that were just the right side of tight. The rest of the shopping went well to; they grabbed more shirts, sweats, what Dean could only describe as old man sweatshirts, and a couple of big hoodies, and some books. At the last stop at the fourth Goodwill they went to, not having much luck at the others and deciding this was the last one they were going to before the zoo, they found identical tan trench coats and leather jackets. 

 

"Dean, can we please get these. Look this one would fit you too and I miss my trenchcoat," he finished the rest of the sentence under his breath after turning away from Dean to grab the coats off the rack and throwing them into the cart "Plus you'd look really hot in this leather." Castiel stopped the thought there. Just cause it was normal behavior in the strip club and with his new friends didn't mean it would be with Dean, it never had been before and he didn't think that now since he experienced all the joys the human body could give to another didn't mean that Dean would appreciate his double-entendre's and vaguely sexual comments. Castiel was going to have to work on a filter. 

 

"Sure, Cas whatever you want. I could use a new leather coat and the trench coat will be perfect for the FBI gig." 

 

After they paid Dean got onto to the interstate to take him to Downtown Omaha to the zoo. Castiel loved it. He constantly had a smile on his face. They saw every exhibit there twice and road on the tram and train once around to see everything a third time. 

 

Dean didn’t think that Castiel, being around since time began, would be as fascinated by the animals like he was but Dean could see why he really enjoyed it. Before the fall, Castiel could fly off to Africa to see Elephants or a jungle in Asia to see Tigers, but he couldn't now. The only way he could is through the zoo. Dean could imagine Castiel being the way he was now just how depressing his life the last few months must have been for this to be a positive experience. Dean now recognized that he needed to get Castiel to talk, that they both had to get past their speech problems when it came to something that had anything to do with a certain word that started with an F and ended in –eelings. 

 

"Cas, it's getting late why don't we give the Skifari one more ride and say goodbye to the butterflies then head home?" 

 

Castiel just smiled the biggest one Dean had seen on his face all day. He was sure that Cas loved the Skyfari because it reminded him of flying and loved he butterflies so much because they reminded him of bee's and being free. 

 

"You sure you wanna get on again, tough guy, you almost blew chunks on the poor unsuspecting Rhino's," Castiel said looking like a sassy teen with his hand on his hip with them cocked to the side, Dean had to laugh. 

 

"Shut up. I'll race you there," Dean replied feeling like a child himself.

 

They ran from where they were looking at the Gorillas all the way to almost the other side of the park where the Skyfari was, lucky for them right next to the butterflies. Castiel of course won, Dean wasn't sure how but he was confident that Cas cheated. 

 

After almost losing the overcharged hot dog and chips he ate an hour earlier on the Skyfari, Dean was glad to be back on the ground. As soon as they walked into the Butterfly Pavilion, just like every other time they were in there all the Butterflies immediately flew to Castiel. He started speaking to them in Enochian and raise his arms parallel to the floor, some of the Butterflies flew to create wings under his arms and others above his head in a circle to create a halo. Dean and a few other people took pictures of the beautiful and breathtaking sight in front of them. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and Dean would give anything to guess what was going through his mind at that moment, when Castiel opened them again his eyes connected with Dean's and Dean's breath was stolen from him. Castiel's eyes were back to the glowing blue that they had always been, on his lips were a smirk that didn't belong on his angelic face. He said one more thing in Enochian and all the butterflies started to dance around him and everyone else in there with them before one blue butterflies landed on Dean's cheek. It rested there for a few minutes while Cas looked at him with a large smile that made his eyes sparkle even more. 

 

"Ready to go Angel?" Dean asked after a few more minutes. Cas cocked his head sideways in confusion for why Dean would use his stage name, then it dawned on him that Dean was using a term of endearment. With a smile, a nod, and one last look around they walked out and towards the exit to head home. 

 

Dean stopped in the gift shoppe while Castiel ran to the restroom to grab Cas a stuffed Butterfly. He contemplated the Butterfly kit so Cas could have his own, but thought that would be a better present when Cas' sobriety was getting to him more like he was sure it would in a few days. He hid the butterfly behind his back as Cas and he walked back to the car. 

 

They stopped at the Zesto's across the street from the zoo for marshmallow malts and bacon cheeseburgers to eat on the way home. 

 

"Home." Castiel said softly when they got close. He had never had a real home and now he would. 

 

They texted Kevin to meet them outside with the pendants and explain them a little better when they were a mile away from the bunker. 

 

Dean looked over at Cas and swore he saw the ex-angel glowing with content, excitement, and happiness. He figured out then how amazing of an idea this was to bring him back and how horrible it was to send him away in the first place. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. Ever. 

 

"Home." Castiel said again as they pulled up in front of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't been to the zoo in forever. I'm sorry if you're from here as well and I got something wrong. But from what the map on line said not much has changed since I went last (I hope).  
> Other than maybe saying Rhino when they were possibly Elephants I think I did an amazing job at this chapter if I do say so myself. Normally I'm not to proud of my work cause I always feel it could be better but I think this one went amazing.
> 
> Again don't forget to follow my Fan fiction Tumblr if you don't have an AO3 account to follow on so you can stay up to date on this and other fics I work on and post.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictaymee


End file.
